A video or motion picture having high definition (HD) and decent frame rate may require a substantial bandwidth to be transported in an uncompressed format, and such required bandwidth may completely exceed a typical transmission capacity of a Gigabit Ethernet in Over-the-Top (OTT) technology. Thus, technologies of video codecs could be used to reduce video data so as the limit the required bandwidth.
However, there is an inverse relationship between the compression ratio of a video and its video quality as higher compression ratio would result in worse video qualities. Presently, videos having high resolution and high frame rate may still quite present a challenge for those who are in the video codec technology. Therefore, a video processing method and apparatus would still be needed to address the above described challenges.